Slot machines generate greater than ten billion dollars per year in revenue for US casinos, with individual machines typically earning between fifty and one hundred and fifty dollars per day. Despite their popularity, however, slot machines offer players a somewhat limited selection of strategies in comparison to other casino games.
More specifically, table game players, such as blackjack players, have the opportunity to `press` or increase their bets when they feel lucky, and to reduce their bets when they feel unlucky. No comparable option is readily available to the slot player.
While a slot player may reduce a bet by reducing the number of coins played, this option often results in his being excluded from the opportunity to win the top jackpot. In order to significantly increase his bet, a player typically would have to move to a higher denomination machine, a very undesirable option requiring him to leave his lucky, or `hot` machine. While a player may have the option to increase the number of coins bet, the range of bets on typical machines is very limited--often from one to three coins.
Thus, it would be very desirable to provide a slot machine which offers to players the ability to press or increase their bets when they are winning. It would be further desirable to offer such a machine which enables players to limit their losses when they are losing. Such a machine could result in the increase of both the total play and the wagered amount of the players.